It Started Because Neal Was Running For His Life
by Number1Bookworm
Summary: Nico is kidnapped and Percy is going to help. READ IT! IT IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMERY MAKES IT SOUND! PLEASE! READ! It is a bit violent...
1. Run, Neal! Run!

**I own nothing, but the plot.**

Third Person

Neal Caffrey was running for his life, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, but this time he happened to be running from three very _large_ men. He saw a young man walking his direction. He tried to yell at him to go, and get help from the "Municipal Utilities" van.

Neal's POV

He ignored me and ran up, "GO!" I shouted, but he didn't. He spoke in a deathly quiet voice,

"_Let. Him. Go._" The men turned on the boy, who I saw was no more than 17, but when the men advanced on him he was totally calm.

He spun as quick as a top, jabbing one man in the stomach and dropping to the ground to kick the legs out from under him, the third man was ready and threw a punch, but the boy ducked and grabbed the man's arm, twisting down and punched him in the space between his shoulder and back ribs.

I heard a snap. The boy turned back to the first man who was hopping on one foot clutching his stomach. The boy stomped hard on his foot and the man fell over. The second man had gotten up, slightly dazed from his fall, the boy took advantage of that and elbowed him right between his neck and shoulder, the man crumpled to the ground, unconscious, the last man was angry.

The boy kicked him hard it the stomach sending him flying back 10 feet into rusty sheet metal and collapsing. There was a nasty dent left in the metal. I stared at the boy, speechless.

"Who are you?" I asked. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, they were an amazing sea-green, but they were about as innocent as a war veteran's,

**(I mean no offence to anyone who is close to anyone in the military, navy, marines, or anywhere else, their service their country is greatly appreciated and I respect anyone who has the courage to fight for their country) **meaning they looked like they had seen horrors that one could never forget.

"Tell me _your_ name first." I sighed,

"Nick, Nick Halden." The boy laughed

"I know a lie I hear one, _Nick_." I was surprised, not many people could tell when I was lying.

"Fine, my name is Neal Caffrey."

"Then I'm Percy Jackson." He replied.

**YAYAYAYAYAY! R&R!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. What!

**I own nothing. All rights go to Jeff Eastin and Rick Rioridan.**

Neal's POV

"Come with me" I said, motioning for him to follow.

When we got to June's he plodded up the stairs into my room. I came up shortly after him. When he opened the door Mozzie said, "Neal, my sources want your 'Degas'"

"Moz." I said jerking my head toward Percy

"Oh. Who are you?"

"Moz, this is Percy Jackson, Percy, this is Mozzie."

"Oh, the same Percy who was chased across the country by his mad kidnapper?"

"The one and only." Percy said with a grin that rivaled my own

"Was your kidnapper a vengeful god?" asked Mozzie.

Percy chocked on the water he was drinking and said in a strained voice, "Why would you think that?"

"Excuse Moz and his conspiracy theories." I cut in. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"That'll be Sara," I said opening the door.

"Neal." She smiled and strode in, stopping short when she saw Percy. She stood there gaping until Percy extended his hand introducing himself. She blushed furiously when he shook her hand with a charming smile.

"I heard Alex is coming too. Why is that?" Mozzie asked much to my chagrin.

"MOZ!" I yelled Sara wasn't supposed to know.

"Alex?" Sara asked suspiciously she hadn't trusted Alex since that incident with the U-Boat and… you know…

The door had just been closed when another knock came. It was Alex.

"Hi Neal." She waltzed into the room. Seeing Percy she smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Not you too!" I groaned, slapping my forehead. My phone rang.

"Yah, Peter?"

"_A young boy was kidnapped…_"

"Hey guys, I got to go to work, a boy was kidnapped and is being held hostage."

'What is his name?" asked Percy.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo."

"What?!" cried Percy jumping to his feet.

**Ha ha! Cliffy Cliffy! Review!"**


	3. Of Bosses and Missing Nicos

**I don't own anything… if I did, soooooo much would be different…**

**Previously on ****It Started Because Neal Was Running For His Life****:**

"Hey guys, I got to go to work, a boy was kidnapped and is being held hostage."

'What is his name?" asked Percy.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo."

"What?!" cried Percy jumping to his feet…

Neal's POV

Percy's glass fell to the floor and shattered he grabbed me by the collar and practically shoved me into the wall. Sara and Alex jumped into action pulling at Percy, but they might as well have been pulling on a mountain. I saw tears openly flowing from Percy's eyes.

Percy threw me down and ran outside. "Nico!" he shouted desperately. Percy yelled and yelled again to no avail. He broke down into desperate sobs, his entire body shaking.

"Who told you?!" Percy shouted at me running back. "Who took Nico?!"

"M-my friend at th-the FBI!" I stammered shrinking under Percy's glare.

"TAKE ME THERE!" he roared, "TAKE ME!"

"Okay!" I said scrambling up from, where I had fallen. We got in the car and I drove to the FBI. When we got into the elevator and Percy, once again grabbed me by the collar, "21st floor." I gasped.

Percy dragged me out of the elevator by my collar, dragging me behind. I must have looked odd because Jones raised his eyebrow and Diana stifled a giggled. I shrugged, what can I do? Peter spotted me and did his pinched mouth frown.

His expression read: What have you done _this_ time? I was dragged into Peter's, wincing every step. Percy burst into Peter's office. Yelling, "Who took him?! Who took Nico?"

Peter frowned, "I'll be right back…"

5 hours later…

Peter and a few other agents were in the conference room. Percy had his head in his hands and was rocking back and forth, fidgeting. Finally Peter turned to Percy, "How do you know this kid?"

"He is my cousin, but practically a brother to me." I could see the tears stains on his face and how red his eyes were, "I can get our other cousin, but I'll need a high, wide open space, and I need to be alone.

10 minutes later…

Percy's POV 

I whistled and saw a fast black object zoom past me from my position, situated at the top of the FBI building.

_Hey boss, what's up? _Black Jack said from below me.

"Mount Olympus," I said sarcastically, "and don't call me 'Boss'. It makes me sound old!"

_Whatever you say boss!_

I groaned. Then, taking a deep breath, leapt off the building.

**I have been sooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy with homework, I will try to update more. Sorry!**


	4. Bloody War!

**I am sorry; I have soooooo busy with homework.**

Neal's POV

I hid in the corner between an air shaft that protruded from the roof and a wall. I saw Percy shift his backpack from side to side. He whistled so loudly by ears popped. Then he jumped, "PERCY!" I screamed running after him. I didn't see him falling, only a streak of black.

Percy's POV

Curse Neal! I said not to follow me! _Black Jack, take me over the Hunter's camp. _Black Jack whinnied and stopped. _No way Boss! Last time they saw me, they tried to make me shish-kebab! _

_Donuts _I offered Black Jack grinned at me, if horses can grin… _and don't me 'boss'._

_Whatever you say Boss. _I groaned _Just take me there._

The hunters' camp was a good hour or two away so I relaxed; I gazed up at the stars and waved at Zoë. My eyes filled with tears thinking of the fallen hero. A tear dropped from my eye dropping to the ground, reflecting a silvery glowing light.

"We're her." Black Jack dropped in to a steep dive; I loved the feeling of the wing rushing through my hair. We were about 100 yards above the camp, when I told Black Jack to stop. I dropped a silver arrow with a note tied around it on top of Thalia's tent, I knew that she wouldn't ignore it and she would get it very soon. I urged Black Jack forward.

~OHMYGODSIHAVEMOA~

**(Still Percy's POV)**

I jerked awake when Black jack tried to throw me off. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. I didn't even dream. "What Black Jack?" I grumbled.

_We're here._

"Drop me a block from the building" Black Jack grinned, "NOT literally." Black Jack pouted, but deposited me _two _blocks away. It wasn't that bad seeing as how I needed to stretch my legs and think; I could practically see Thalia rolling on the floor laughing.

I grinned, but the grin was quickly wiped away with thoughts of Nico. I knew it couldn't be a mortal; Nico could have shadow travelled out… Then an infuriating itch crawled over my skin. I just wanted to punch someone… Maybe Neal… Wait… I remember that feeling that I had to…

"Ares." I growled, "What do you want?"

"You better show better show some respect punk."

"Yah, well-"

"Do you want help finding your punk cousin or not?"

That shut me up. Ares grinned and used his giant knife to pick black crust from his teeth,

"So…" I prompted.

"I'm getting there." He growled, "You got a prophecy."

"Well…" He glared and said in a lazy tone, that even that made it sound mystic,

_Captured is he, the King of Warrior of Bone_

_All shall unite, one only to die in a battle served alone_

_He of the sea and She of the sky shall find themselves in a plight_

_They alone shall lead a battle with all their might_

_Where no one can see one more shall die_

_A bloody war shall end with a lie."_

**I was going to stop her, but since I have been so busy and not updated, I'll be nice…**

"So why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear '_bloody war_' it's right up my alley kid."

I snorted, "I'll call Rachel." Ares raised his greasy eyebrow, and I glared.

~OHMYGODIFINISHEDMOA~

Percy's POV

I tapped my foot as the elevator moved slowly upwards to where Neal was waiting. I swear the elevator to Mount Olympus when Kronos slowed time moved faster than this one. My throat tightened, Kronos… Luke who had died a hero after all he had done… The elevator dinged and I stepped out.

Neal who had been stirring his coffee arguing with Peter in his office stopped and pointed at me flailing his arms. _And I'm ADHD? _I chuckled.

Neal came at me waving his arms furiously, "I saw you jump! I saw… I saw…!" He let out sort of a frustrated growl. Peter walked up, "I've now got Dare Enterprises holding out on me. They won't allow the FBI to dig on their precious land for the case."

Peter's POV

As soon as I said that a wide grin spread across Percy's face, almost the same as when Neal gets one of his "brilliant" ideas. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called a number on speed dial.

"Hey, Rach!" He said a series of unusual comments,

"Yes…"

"No."

"She's fine."

"Chi-I mean Mr. Brunner is less humiliated now…"

"I am not saying anything! That is none of your business."

"Hey can I talk to.."

"Yah,"

"Hi, sir, I need a favor…"

"Great thanks."

He snapped his phone shut, "Done and done." I wondered what that was about when my phone rang, it was one of my agents from the dig,

"Sir, Mr. Dare himself came allow us to dig and just ask if we need any help."

I stared a Percy and he gave a little innocent (I wasn't buying it) grin. I had no idea how he could do that… I need to talk to him…

**YAY! Thank you and goodnight!**


	5. Nico!

**Sorry I have been busy, I know you have been wondering why Percy is being so over protective of Nico…**

Percy's POV

"_Why are you being so stupid Nico?!" I yelled_

"_I'm not." _

"_Yes you are! You can 't just drop out of school!"_

"_You miss so much school!" _

"_I'm in high school and I don't have a grade below a 'C+'"_

"_That's because your girlfriend is a tutor, if she wasn't I'm pretty sure you would be failing every class."_

"_At least I try!"_

"_I don't _care _about school."_

"_I don't care you don't care. You are staying in school."_

"_No, I'm not!" and with that he shadow traveled away to his secret hiding place. His school was overlooking the ocean on a rocky, orange, cliff. _

_Nico always went to a particularly high cliff. It was beautiful, bordering great pine trees. I shook my head and headed back to camp. When I got there Annabeth was waiting for me._

"_Oh my gods did you hear what happened?!" _

"_What?" _

"_Nico… he…"_

"_What? What happened?" _**(WARNING MOA SPOILERS!)**_ I had just gotten him back from his death-sleep thing…_

"_He was shadow travelling and he shadow traveled to far out…"_

"_No…" I whispered. I ran to the Big House, "Nico!" I screamed._

_He barely survived. He was in a coma for day. I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault. After that I became closer to Nico and he became a brother to me..._

_-Dream-_

_I saw Nico, his face bloody and badly bruised, "Nico!" he couldn't hear me, but I ran to his side, he looked into my eyes, looked at my face, and screamed he was scared and in pain he scrambled away._

"_Go away… don't hurt me!" I tried to reach out, but he ran away._

"_I'll find you Nico, and I will save you…"_

**There, a new chapter. :) **


	6. Death by Bow and Arrow

**I know I haven't updated in **_**forever **_**and I apologize for it… I don't own A- wait… I mean White Collar of PJO**

Neal's POV

A girl stormed in to Peter's office, about five minutes after we went back in, she looked about twelve, but Percy bowed all the same,

"La-"

"Oh, you shut up. You do not summon one of my hunters without my permission." The kid roared, Percy cringed, backing away, terrified of a _kid_. A girl, a little bit older than Percy, burst in. She had the same mussed black hair, but she was rather pale (unlike a oddly tan Percy) and had electric blue eyes.

She wore a silver tiara and a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, an odd combination.

"My Lady, he is only concerned for Nico! He has gone missing." The girl's expression changed,

"This is not entirely appropriate." She walked away,

"Είναι πραγματικά θα έπρεπε να ήταν σε ενήλικη μορφή της πριν από έφοδο εδώ." The other teen shrugged (**She really should have been in her adult form before storming in here.)/**

"What language are you speaking?" I asked, leaning forward, it wasn't like any language I had ever heard. The two teen smiled secretively at each other, when a beautiful woman stepped it.

She had waving auburn hair and shining eyes that seemed oddly old. They seemed to have an ancient wisdom about them she looked like an older version of the young kid. I grinned at her, but she seemed unimpressed, disgusted in fact.

"Arty here doesn't like boys." Percy clapped her on the shoulder

"Just because I respect you does not give you the right to touch me or call me Arty." Percy shrugged nonchalantly and replied,

"What else am I supposed call you."

"My proper name." The woman replied icily.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Peter asked gesturing to the two girls,

"Ah yes!" Percy pointed to the electric blue-eyed girl, "This is my cousin Thalia."

"You sure have a lot of cousins." I grumbled, the three people in front of me exchanged glances,

"No, that would not be good." They said simultaneously grimacing

"Aaaaaaand this is my cousin Artemis." I snorted, I couldn't help it, I mean _really _who names their kid Artemis? Can you say Greek myths obsessed?

"I promise you, these don't hurt at all." She drew an arrow and aimed it at me, before she could fire however both Percy and Thalia stopped her, Percy, shoving the arrow at his chest and Thalia grabbing the rest of her arrows.

I was a bit freaked out, it isn't every day you get threatened death by bow and arrow.

"Ummmm." I said, in an attempt to break the silence, but then a girl barreled in, she had blond curls and grey eyes,

"Oh my gods Percy I heard about Nico! Are you okay?" She spoke so rapidly that no one, but Percy seemed to understand,

"Annabeth, I'm fine!" Annabeth turned and hugged Thalia and all three teens started chatting and then POOF! another lady appeared

"Aren't they sooooo cute together?" she squealed. The woman in question had golden wavey hair and dark blue eyes. She was stunning,

"Who?"

"Percy and Annabeth!" She then walked over to Artemis and they started to argue. Then a man with a gaunt face, ridiculously pale skin, and coal black eyes swooped,

"I hear my son is missing."

"ENOUGH!" Peter screamed, "everybody get out before it becomes freaking Grand Central Station in here!"

Everyone stared at him in stunned silence, shuffled out ashamedly.

**Wow, that was short, this chapter is just a filler… R&R!**


End file.
